WINGS TO SOAR ABOVE THE SKY
by LoveAndFate
Summary: The Gotei 13 is at a crisis with several Captains missing. This imposing new threat is hidden in mystery, as large groups of Shinigami go missing, and reappear. It becomes a mission that Ichigo is willing to take in order to save Soul Society.
1. CRISIS

**WINGS TO SOAR ABOVE THE SKY**

**翼が空の上で高く上がります**

I just felt like writting, so i just started another story out of my head...Enjoy! I know there are alot of grammar mistakes, since i never proofread my work, since i have no time, Sorry about that part.! I hope you will forgive me if the grammar does annoy you!

**ONE- CRISIS**

"Have I been wrong?" Ichigo spoke, as his hair blew through the breeze that passed the cliff that overlooked Soul Society. Rukia stood behind him, and her eyes were shadowed, as her heart thumped with pain in her ears. There in front of them stood the graves of several captains of the Gotei 13.

"Did this happen because of I didn't do anything?" Ichigo asked, in a whisper. Rukia lifted her head quickly, and reached for Ichigo, but he disappeared. Rukia's tears fell, as she fell to her knees.

"Why?" Rukia asked, as shook her head with hate, anger, and with sorrow.

"Brother." Rukia repeated under her breathe, as she continued to cry. No news had arrived of her brother, and Renji who had gone of to fight the new enemy that was hidden in the darkness. Where they dead?

"Please be alright, Brother." Rukia thought, as she slowly got up from her knees, as she slanted to the side with weakness. She had wept for so many days, since her brother had agreed to fight the enemy next, who had no face, and the only thing that the few survivors had claimed were that they carried Zanpakuto's in there hands. This was shocking especially if this enemy had no face, and the number of how many of them there are was as well shrouded in the dark. Will Ichigo also go?

"Ichigo." Rukia spoke softly, as she reached to the sky. She wanted this pain to stop from compressing her heart. Something flickered by her side making her hair sway, and she looked down at Soul Society. The image of all the captains appeared in front of her. There smiling faces, and there lives that they had. As she tried to reach for them she slipped on the edge of the cliff, and fell. As she tumbled, someone caught her on the waist. She opened her eyes, and saw Ichigo.

"Ichigo" Rukia spoke softly. Ichigo held Rukia, and his eyes shadowed looked away for a moment.

"Rukia." Ichigo said, as he tried to look at Rukia.

"Has new arrived about my brother?" Rukia asked, as her eyes slowly covered with tears again. Ichigo flinched, he didn't know how to make a girl stop crying, he usually made it worse when he tried. So he didn't attempt.

"It seems that we will now." Ichigo spoke, as he pointed at the black butterfly that was beside Rukia. Rukia quickly reached out, and the black butterfly landed on her second finger. Rukia listened, and Ichigo waited for her to answer.

"So?" Ichigo asked, as he wanted to hear the good or bad news from her. Rukia didn't give a reply, as her head fell down, and she remained quiet. Ichigo somehow knew what the answer was.

"My brother…." Rukia gave no reply, after this. Ichigo slowly descended to the ground below the cliff.

"So, Byakuya has…." Ichigo tried hard to say his words, but didn't finish the sentence. Rukia shook her head.

"Then he's a live?" Ichigo asked, as his eyes got wider, as he was about to smile.

"No, Ichigo. My brother, my brother, they think he's dead. They haven't recovered his body, and no news has come to Soul Society ever since the day he left." Rukia replied, as tears fell. Ichigo bit his teeth hard, as he held his sorrow.

"This can't be happening?" Ichigo thought, as he landed to the sandy ground. Ichigo placed Rukia to the ground. Rukia stood up, and she began walking towards the Gotei 13. Ichigo looked up into the sky, which was darkening with gray clouds.

"Are all our hopes falling into the abyss?" Ichigo spoke, as he touched the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

_Is this the beginning or the end?_

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

In the shadows of another dimension where the dark inhabited the world there was no life, but the few souls that lived there. The ruler a young man was unhappy, and his eyes seeped into the world of revenge. He had lived in this dimension for centuries, and the shocking thing was that he carried a Zanpakuto on his waist, a black blade similar to Ichigo's Bankai sword.

_Could it be a sword that is a twin to the sword Zangetsu?_


	2. AN IMAGE PASSING OF DEATH

**WINGS TO SOAR ABOVE THE SKY**

**翼が空の上で高く上がります**

Enjoy, I did this today too.

**TWO- AN IMAGE PASSING OF DEATH**

Rukia looked into her brother's room, and saw the emptiness in it without him. On top of the counter was her Older Sister's picture that was still there since the day she passed away. Rukia knew no matter what she couldn't be held back in the past, and that she must move forward, so she returned to the human world.

Ichigo was back in the human world with his friends, and felt the presence of Rukia missing. Inoue as well had heard the news that Rukia's brother had gone missing, so she also knew that Rukia knew that she needed time to heal her heart.

"Ichigo." Rukia spoke, as she ran towards Ichigo who was on the bridge that overlooked the ocean.

"Rukia." Ichigo replied, as he went towards her. Rukia looked slightly paler, but other than that she was alright.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo asked, as he looked at her. Rukia nodded her head.

"I should have been there by your brother's side." Ichigo replied, as he held his fist.

"I don't know what I should do?" Ichigo asked, as he shook his head in confusion.

"Ichi- Ichigo." Rukia replied, as her eyes twinkled as though tears were crowding her eyes.

"Wait, don't cry." Ichigo said, as he tried to make Rukia feel better.

"Idiot." Rukia spoke, as she smiled, and she wiped her tears. Ichigo's eyes softened.

"Rukia, I would do anything to make this pain that you feel go away." Ichigo thought, as he held Rukia in his arms. Rukia felt better, as she felt his presence, but then she saw an image. She shook her head in fear, and shock. Rukia saw herself in the image, and watched as she reached for something with all her strength, as tears fell from her eyes. Rukia felt like her heart stopped, and she screamed.

"Ic…hi…go." Rukia spoke, as if she felt that she was in another dimension. Ichigo was standing before another girl, a long black haired girl with a white ribbon on her ponytail that swayed in the breeze. She had brown eyes, and she wore a white silk kimono, and there Rukia saw a Zanpakuto with blood on it. Rukia turned, and saw Ichigo on a cross with his arms tied with several large white ribbons. He was shouting out to the girl, but she was speechless. She lifted her Zanpakuto, and she stabbed it into Ichigo. Ichigo looked in shock, and blood came out of his mouth.

"ICHIGO." Rukia screamed, as she attempted to reach for the image, as though she was there. Ichigo didn't turn towards Rukia; his eyes were starring at the girl who was going to finish him off.

"Rukia." Ichigo spoke, as he shook Rukia who had her eyes widely looking into the ocean.

"Rukia, are you alright?" Ichigo asked, as he continued to shake Rukia. Rukia awoke from that image, and her eyes were crying.

"Ichigo, I saw something." Rukia replied. Ichigo didn't understand, but he continued to hold Rukia in his arms. Rukia shoved back, as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Ichigo you don't understand." Rukia replied, as she could think of everything possible to say. Ichigo smiled, as though Rukia was bluffing.

"Ichigo, I saw an image of you…"Rukia couldn't finish her sentence, as the ground shook. Ichigo lifted his head.

"I feel it, an aura." Ichigo replied. Rukia nodded her head, as she ran beside him. Rukia had no strength to tell him that he might be killed by a girl.

"There." Rukia pointed, as she looked at the cell phone. Ichigo and Rukia saw a man standing on the air above the city. His hair was long, and brown, his eyes were black. He unsheafed his sword, and lifted it. And as he lifted his sword to activate it, Ichigo took off, and substituted into his Shinigami form. The man jumped back, and he saw the young teenage boy, and his sword.

"That sword it can't be…" the man spoke in a whisper, as he looked at Zangetsu.

"Boy, that sword." The man replied, as he pointed towards the sword.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"That sword can't be alive." The man spoke, as his eyes got wider, as in shock. Ichigo felt like he didn't get the man.

"That sword that held many evils." The man thought.

"Drop that sword boy." The man replied, as he lifted his own sword.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, but you have no right to be here." Ichigo replied, as he lifted Zangetsu.

"If you don't release that sword I have no choice, but to finish you off." The man shouted to Ichigo.

"DO whatever you like." Ichigo replied, as he got ready.

"Crimson Dragon flame." The man shouted, and he swayed his sword, and fire began to engulf the sword, and then that same flame took flight from the sword into the shape of a dragon. The dragon took flight, and came at Ichigo. Ichigo thought he could take the dragon on, so he waited, as the dragon's mouth opened wide, and came at Ichigo. Ichigo felt the heat hit him first, then the full force of the dragon on his sword, and him. He was pushed onto the ground, and fell into several buildings. The buildings around Ichigo fell.

"Ichigo." Rukia screamed, as she ran towards him. Ichigo got out of the rubble, and saw the dragon was still moving and smashing buildings, along with killing itself.

"The city." Ichigo replied, as he tried get up, but then fell to his knees from exhaustion of holding such power back. The man was gone, but the dragon was still moving behind Ichigo in confusion.

"Ichigo, are you alright?' Rukia asked, as she ran towards him. Ichigo took large gasps of air before he got up. Never had he felt this much energy had left him before.

"I'll defeat that dragon." Ichigo replied, as he walked towards it. Rukia watched with no reply. Ichigo jumped into the air to swing his sword through the dragons head, but the dragon turned its head, and then swung its long tail at Ichigo making him fall back down to the ground in full force. As soon as Ichigo got back up something passed him, and Rukia.

As she passed Ichigo she left a presence behind. Her long black hair and the white ribbon passed Ichigo, as she lifted her Zanpakuto into the air.

"Tsukiyama." The girl spoke, as her Zanpakuto changed shape into two small swords with white ribbons fluttering on the hilt of the sword. Ichigo watched, as she struck the red flame dragon with her sword. As her sword struck the face of the flame dragon, the dragon turned to stone, and she slashed through it smashing it into thousands of pieces of pebbles. Ichigo and Rukia stood before a new Shinigami that they had never seen before.

"That girl." Rukia thought, as her eyes widen, and her heart stopped.

"Was it her that will kill Ichigo?" Rukia thought, as she looked into the girls eyes. The image of that girl and Ichigo passed again. That same girl stood there holding her sword that had gone through Ichigo, and Ichigo's head was tilted to the side white, and pale. His eyes were closed, and blood was dripping from his mouth.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO." Rukia screamed. Ichigo in shock, and the girl who could not reply stood there at the screaming Rukia.

"ICHIGO." Rukia screamed, as she fell into unconsciousness.


	3. THE GIRL NAMED AFTER FIRE

**WINGS TO SOAR ABOVE THE SKY**

**翼が空の上で高く上がります**

**THREE- THE GIRL NAMED AFTER FIRE**

"Rukia." Ichigo spoke, as he shook Rukia. Rukia opened her eyes slowly.

"Ichigo." Rukia replied, as she got up quickly, and she felt the pain on her forehead, so she placed her hand on her head.

"Rukia, are you okay?" Ichigo asked, as if he was worried.

"That girl…" Rukia replied, as she took a larger gasp of air.

"She's right behind me." Ichigo replied, as he turned to look at the young girl. Rukia couldn't help, but feel helpless.

"GET AWAY FROM HER ICHIGO." Rukia screamed, as she shoved Ichigo top the side, and drew her Zanpakuto at her. The girl didn't do anything, but stare with fear. Ichigo got up, and grabbed Rukia by the arm, and made her drop her sword. The girl screamed, and fell to the ground. Rukia stopped to look at her.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo asked, as he shook her, but she continued to scream. Ichigo held her. Rukia's eyes opened wide.

"IS SHE SEDUCING ICHIGO?" Rukia thought in anger. The girl stopped screaming, and snuggled up to Ichigo.

"You scared her." Ichigo spoke, as he got up. Rukia gave no reply, but her fear for Ichigo's life rose. Rukia followed Ichigo outside.

"I have him, master." The girl thought, as she looked at Ichigo outside.

"His sword Zangetsu, as well." She thought, as she smirked. Her evil grin and her eyes turned scarlet red, and then turned back to normal.

"Rukia, this is not like you." Ichigo replied, as in a worried tone. Rukia looked away from Ichigo, and felt the rain beginning to fall.

"I can not let Ichigo die." Rukia thought, as her hair blew in the breeze.

"What was that girl's name?" Rukia asked, as she turned towards Ichigo.

"Her name is Kasaiya." Ichigo replied, as he looked at Ichigo. Rukia felt tears falling from her eyes. Ichigo saw this, and held Rukia.

"I won't die Rukia, no matter what….I know this." Ichigo replied, as he wiped the tears off Rukia.

"I know Ichigo, but those images are making me restless." Rukia thought, as Ichigo released her.

"I've decided to go to that dimension to fight the unknown enemy." Ichigo replied, as he smiled at Rukia. Rukia felt her heart pounding in her ears.

"No." Rukia spoke, as she held Ichigo by the hand.

"You can't Ichigo, I won't let you. Rukia replied, as tears fell.

"I'll be fine, and I will promise to bring back your brother and the other captains that have gone missing in that dimension." Ichigo replied. The girl inside listened, and smirked.

"This will indeed make things easier." Kasaiya replied.

"Ichigo please." Rukia replied.

"I have decided, and permission had been granted by Soul Society." Ichigo replied, as he began walking out into the rain. He felt the cold drops falling onto his face, and back. The weight of the pain seemed to disappear. Rukia knew that this was what the dark enemy wanted.

"I leave tomorrow, and don't tell anyone." Ichigo replied. Rukia looked at Ichigo quickly.

"You can't fight them all by yourself." Rukia replied.

"I told Soul Society that you, Ishida, Chad, and Orihime were coming along, but it would be better for me to do it." Ichigo replied, as he slightly turned his head, enough to see Rukia's face. Ichigo's eyes softened and tears fell from them.

"If anything happens to me, tell the others a lie about my death." Ichigo replied.

"Why, Ichigo?" Rukia replied.

"This was my decision." Ichigo spoke.

"_MY MISSION."_

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Ukitake asked, as he stood beside Ichigo. Ichigo had come back to Soul Society, so that he can enter the dimension. Several large group of Shinigami's stood before him. 

"Yeah." Ichigo replied.

"ICHIGO." Chad screamed, as he came up to him. Orihime beside him, Rukia as well. Ishida trudged towards them.

"What are you guy's doing?" Ichigo replied.

"You can't take all the fun." Ishida replied, as he smiled. Ichigo couldn't believe that his friends wanted to fight, as well.

"We want to save everyone, Ichigo." Orihime said, as she smiled. Ichigo gave o reply.

"Alright, let's go." Ichigo replied, as he and his group turned towards the light that was shining. The group disappeared.

"I'm counting on you Ichigo." Ukitake spoke, as his hair swayed in the breeze.

* * *

"GO TO THEM, MY SLAVES." The young master spoke in the dimension covered in darkness. All of them bowed. All had black with white symbols on there kimonos. 

"I will use your own people against you." The young master spoke, as he laughed. The long haired man stood.

"I shall accomplish the task." He replied. The young master smirked.

"FINISH THESE INTRUDER'S OFF." the young master replied, as he swayed the man away.

"ELIMINATE THEM PERMANENTLY." The young master replied, as he picked up his black sword.

"What do you think, Zengensu?" The young master asked his sword, as he laughed.

"_The fun is just beginning."_

**

* * *

**As Ichigo, and his group entered the dimension it was dark, but the sky gave enough light to make out any objects. The land was dead, but the dirt and dead trees scattered everywhere. 

"Where are we?" Ichigo asked, as he kneeled to touch the dry ground.

"Seems like everything in this dimension is dead." Ishida replied, as he saw nothing in this dimension that had any light.

"Let's keep going." Ichigo replied, but stopped, and drew his Zanpakuto. Rukia did the same.

"Seems like we have visitors." A voice spoke.

"Whose there?" Ichigo replied in rage.

"You are the one we want, Kurosaki Ichigo. The other's we will spare if you come with us." The voice spoke, as two shadows appeared on the hill.

"NO." The group replied.

"Very well, then you have sealed your own fates." The voice replied, as he waved his hands into the air. Several large dragons from the sand attacked. Ichigo slashed through the first few.

"Where are the captains of Soul Society?" Ichigo asked, as he yelled.

"Captain's, I have never heard of that before." The voice replied.

"What?" Ichigo replied, as he jumped from the location, and attacked the figure. The figure drew his sword, and blocked Ichigo. Ichigo fell backwards.

"Show yourself." Ichigo replied.

"Gladly." The voice replied, as he took several steps foreword, and removed his hood.

"It can't be." Ichigo replied, as he took several steps back.

"It is." A girl spoke, as she drew her sword.

"Kasaiya." Ichigo replied, as his eyes opened wide. Her long hair fluttered as the sand blew in the wind. Her eyes turned red. The man beside her smiled.

"BYAKUYA." Ichigo screamed. Rukia lifted her head into the air towards the two figures. The group stopped for an instant.

"Brother." Rukia replied, as she slashed through the dragons frantically to get to him. Byakuya's hair fluttered, and he smiled. His outfit was black with white symbols all over his robes, and his hair was loose.

"Why?" Rukia asked.

"You don't need to know the answer to that." The girl screamed.

"Tsukiyama." The girl screamed, as she slashed her sword. The ground shook, as several large birds floated to the air.

"We will be taking you with us, Kurosaki Ichigo." The girl replied.

"BROTHER." Rukia screamed, as tears fell. Byakuya slashed his sword, which gave a black aura

**"_I HAVE COME TO TAKE YOU WITH US, KUROSAKI."_**

* * *


End file.
